The First Time
by MidnightMoon16
Summary: When Volkner left her when they were children, what will Cynthia do to find him again seven years later? R&R Chapter 1 is up!
1. Prologue

**Another fanfic by me! I know that no one here thinks that Volkner and Cynthia go together, but I've always thought they make a cute couple! Hope people will start thinking it too! Anyway Read & Review!**

**-Mizuki**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

**~oOo~**

The cold winter winds blew against the small building where a young woman, no more than the age of 16, lay on a bed. Her long blonde hair tied up as she recalled one of the memories when she was a child.

**--**

_I stood by my grandmother; holding her hand as I watched men lifting up boxes and furniture onto a truck. The family that lived next door to my house were moving to another city that was farther from here. I watched as their son, who was my best friend, came up to me with a sad look on his face. _

"_I...I'm sorry, Cynthia." He muttered. His eyes were looking down, not able to look me in the eyes. "I broke our promise..."_

"_No..." I whispered. I could feel tears coming down my face. "I-it's not your fault."_

"_But we were supposed to start our journey together!" he shouted and looked up. "Then this started to happen...I...I don't want to leave."_

_Ever since the day that his parents told him they would be moving, he begged them for him to stay. I didn't want him to leave either since he was my only friend and the only one who understood me._

_We looked at each other, unable to say anything more. In the distance I could hear his mother shouting his name. "Volkner, honey it's time to go!" _

_He wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug and buried my face into his shoulder. _

"_Promise me that we'll stay friends." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and let go. He took one last look at me and smiled. "I'll see you around, Cynthia."_

"_Yeah, you too," I said as he turned around to run to his mother. I watched as he got into the car and waved at him. He waved back with a pained look on his face, but still smiling._

"_Goodbye, Volkner." _

_**--**_

The young woman felt tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes. Ever since that day, she always felt something missing in her life.

* * *

**Well what did you think? This is just the prologue so there'll be more stuff...happening...lol. **

**Oh and the chapters will be told through Cynthia's POV so not to confuse anyone, the third person stuff that happened in the prologue is about Cynthia. Kay thanks! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1, here it is! Sorry for the long wait!

**I kinda got lazy at the end and tried to make the ending sort of a good one... That didn't make any sense... XD**

**Well enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~oOo~**

It would take a million years if I waited for me to stop my journey and give up on finding my one best friend. Ever since the day he left, I would always think of him and imagined what he looked like if I met him now. Would he still have that spiky blonde hair that I would always tease about? I remember saying to him that someone would think there was a porcupine on his head if they ever touched it. I remember all the fun times we had back at my home, Celestic Town.

I woke up the next day to the phone ringing on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I murmured, still a bit dizzy from the sleep.

"Here's your morning wakeup call you asked for." The receptionist said from the other line.

I said a quick thank-you and got up to use the bathroom. When I finished taking a shower I put on some black jeans, with a black tank top and grabbed my jacket. I grabbed my bag also, and exited out of the room. I stayed at the Pokémon Center that night in Snowpoint City. My next gym challenge would take place in Snowpoint City's gym where the Gym Leader, named Candice would battle me. All together, this would be my seventh gym challenge.

In every region, there are eight Gyms that are based on different types of Pokémon where the trainer must beat in order to move on to the next gym battle. After that there is the Pokémon League Challenge where trainers who have all eight badges in the region test their skills in order to become the Champion. My dream is to become the Champion of Sinnoh and also the first female champion ever.

I walked down the hall and to the elevator down to the main floor of the Center where I saw Nurse Joy, the caretaker of the center pushing a stretcher into one of the operating rooms. In every Pokémon Center, there is always a nurse named Joy. Apparently all the nurses are cousins with the same name. Who would name their children with the same name of their children's cousins?

I ran up to Nurse Joy and asked her where my Poké Balls were.

"Ah, Cynthia good morning! Your Poké Balls are over here," she went into one of the rooms where trainers Pokémon would be stored if they stayed the night at the Center. "One moment please." She said to me as she closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy came out with all four of my Poké Balls.

"Thank you." I said and gave her a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's my job after all, right?" Nurse Joy replied. I was about to ask her a question when suddenly the entrance to the Center burst open and sent a cold gust of wind into the room. I shivered and turned to see a young girl come in and walk up to the front desk.

"Hey, Nurse Joy!" the girl exclaimed when she reached the desk. The girl wore a blue sweater and jeans. Her hair was in two pigtails that looked pretty on her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Candice!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "I see you're back from your journey into Mt. Coronet!"

"Wait a minute," I cut in. "Sorry for interrupting, but you're Candice, the Gym Leader?"

The young girl nodded. "Uh huh! And I'm the youngest out of all the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh!"

_This is the Gym Leader? She looks no more than eleven years old!_ I thought and glanced at her with a dumbfounded expression. She looked at me and smiled brightly. "I've just come back from a long hike to Mt. Coronet!"

She kept chatting nonstop about her adventure to the mountain, I silently said goodbye to Nurse Joy and made for the entrance. Candice followed me out and led me to her gym. The inside was filled with ice glaciers and ice blocks everywhere, surprisingly it was quite warm.

"...So I got up the mountain and I saw Volkner the Gym Leader-in-Training there with his mentor training –"

"Wait!" I shouted and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Um...I got up the mountain?"

"No after that!"

"Oh, I said I saw Volkner and his mentor from Sunyshore City training there...you do know who Volkner is right?"

I nodded slowly, overwhelmed by this piece of information. _He's alive! _I felt like crying then but remembered to keep strong since it would seem weird for me to cry in front of a teenager.

"So yeah, he's the gym leader-in-training. Did you know he's from Celestic Town?" Candice asked me, her eyes were bright.

"Yeah, I used to be friends with him." I answered quietly.

"Really?! Wow! What happened?"

"He moved away...but now that I know he's still somewhere in Sinnoh, I'll have no trouble trying to find him."

"Great! I read in a magazine that Volkner had a special friend back at his hometown. I wouldn't be surprised if he meant you!"

I smiled slightly; I excused myself and walked out of the gym and back into the cold air of Snowpoint City. All those years of crying and waiting for him to come back are finally worth it. Now all I had to do was make my way to Sunyshore City and search for him. That's after I beat my gym challenge with Candice.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry! It will get longer eventually! **

**Well review please! I only got one review for the prologue :(**


End file.
